powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
In Your Dreams
In Your Dreams is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis Elsa uses a device to invade the Rangers' dreams in an attempt to destroy them there, hoping to keep them from ever waking up. Do the Power Rangers have what it takes to conquer their nightmares? Plot Anton has nightmares about being Mesogog and all of the evil deeds he has done. Waking up, he swears that he must put an end to this. Mesogog is also troubled by Anton's existence, which is draining him. This gives Elsa an idea to attack the Rangers in their dreams. At the Cyberspace Cafe, the Rangers are exhausted from doing homework, but Tommy convinces them to go home and get some rest. Trent decides to stay and work longer. Elsa monitors the Rangers as they sleep and causes what they dream about to turn into a monster. The Black Ranger faces off against the Squidrose, created from the calamari Tommy had for dinner. The Black Ranger takes down Squidrose just in time for the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers to show up. They form the Thundersaurus Megazord and destroy the monster. After doing a report on reptiles, Kira dreams of Croco D'Ville, who thinks he's in love with her. The Red and Blue Rangers show up and help her get rid of him. Ethan dreams about Rumba Monkey; created from the picture by his bed. The Blue Ranger applauds the Rumba Monkey's attempt at defeating his friends. Four of the Power Rangers unite and form the Z-Rex Blaster to destroy the Rumba Monkey. After growing from the Hydro Regenerator, Rumba Monkey is taken down by the Thundersaurus Megazord. The sleeping Rangers are taken down in Conner's dream. After being asked by his mother to do early Christmas shopping, Conner dreams about Rude Elf. When Tommy, Ethan, and Kira wake up, they figure out what's going on and lend Conner power from their Dino Gems. Conner uses this power in his dream to become the Triassic Ranger. The Triassic Ranger takes on Rude Elf in his special Christmas Triassic Dimension. The Rangers form the Mezodon Megazord to take on a giant Rude Elf, but they are captured in his bag of gifts. The Black Ranger summons the Brachiozord to stop him, and fires an energy orb from his Brachio Staff, releasing the other Rangers. The other Rangers form the Triceramax Megazord to destroy the Rude Elf once and for all. Mesogog is not happy with Elsa's failure, and tells her, "Welcome to your nightmare!" The Rangers take it easy after a long night of dreaming, and Trent finally gets some sleep on the couch of the Cyberspace Cafe. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *Johnathan Burgh as Rumba Monkey (voice) *Tony Blackett as Squidrose (voice) *Ray Trout as Croco D'Vile (voice) *Tim Faville as Rude Elf (voice) Errors *Somehow Croco D'Vile didn't explode while the Red & Blue Dino Rangers destroy him. Notes *This episode's plot loosely resembles "Crystal of Nightmares" from MMPR. *Trent doesn't morph in any of their dreams and is also the only one not to be affected by the nighmarish plagues in the episode. *Kira says the line: "Okay, look, whatever you do, don't fall asleep". ''Which could be a reference to 'A Nightmare On Elm Street.''' *This marks the final appearance of the Triceramax Megazord. *This is one of the few times to show a monster fall in love with a Ranger, in a dream or in reality. See Also (Yellow Ranger's Dream & Croco D'Vile fight footage) (Black Ranger's Dream & Squidrose fight footage) (Red Ranger's Dream & Rude Elf fight footage) (story) (Blue Ranger's Dream & Rumba Monkey fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder